villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill is the main antagonist in the A Game of Thrones videogame. Ludd Whitehill looks for any reason to start a war with House Forrester so he can gain the opportunity to bring House Forrester to destruction and get his perceived "Justice". He was voiced by Geoffrey Leesley. Biography Ludd Whitehill is the lord of the House Whitehill. The house that is rivals with House Forrester, Ludd has a deep hatred for House Forrester for not sharing their ironwood with House Whitehills. Do to the Forresters taking away the House Whitehill's right to harvest ironwood, cause of Ludd´s squandering of the ironwood and have no skills with planting ironwood trees. Ludd became hateful of House Forrester, and he wants take over their land and kill every member and servant of House Forrester. Ludd Whitehill is a very loud and angry man in an argument he never listens to the other person's side of the story. He constantly spits insults towards the Forrester family. Ludd always believes himself and his House to be always in the right and never in the wrong to matter how evil the deeds they committee. After Ramsey Snow given the Whitehills half of the House Forrester's ironwood to harvest to prove who is worthy of supplying ironwood to House Bolton, Ludd Whitehill became greedy and he decided to harvest the ironwood from House Forresters share this act shows his hatred of House Forrester is so deep he does not care about the authority of House Bolton his only goal is to destroy House Forrester. List of evil deeds Episode One: Iron From Ice *Shown no sympathy for the Forrester Family after the death of their lord Gregor Forrester he used this as an opportunity to belittle House Forrester with insults. *Lied to House Bolton about the Whitehill soldiers killing Gared's Family and pretended Gared killed them for no good reason so they can punish House Forrester and give all of their ironwood to House Whitehill. *Kidnapped Ryon Forrester as a hostage. Episode Two: The Lost Lords *Allowed his Soldiers to bully house Forrester. *Made lied to Ryon Forrester about Gregor, Ethan, and Rodrik calling them cowards and saying they don't even care about him. *Made Rodrik kneel and kiss his "shiny ring" to degrade him in front of his lover and family. *Broke his vow to House Bolton and House Forrester and decided to Harvest the all of the ironwood for himself. Episode Three: The Sword in the Darkness *Squandering ironwood: ? Episode Four: Sons of Winter ? Episode Five: A Nest of Vipers ? Episode Six: The Ice Dragon *Partally succeeded with destroying House Forrester (alive/post-death) (yet the war between the two houses isn´t over) Gallery LuddWhitehillS.PNG|Ludd's evil smile Ludds.PNG|Ludd is finally killed in Asher's ending. Trivia *House Forrester and House Whitehill has been enemies for generations. *Ludd White is similar to Prime Minister Honest from Akame Ga kill. **Both characters are overweight. **Both are in a possession of power, Honest rules a country, while Ludd is a lord of a rich noble house. **Both are incredibly greedy and corrupt. **Both make others do their dirty work. **Both given their sons a possession of power. **Both are complete sadists that find humor in the suffering of their enemies. **Both use their power to oppress innocent people. **Both manipulate a child to believe in a false reality. Honest tricked Emperor Makoto into believing that their is not corruption in his country, while Ludd lied to Ryon Forrester about his family saying they are cowards and do not care about him. **The only major difference is Honest is much worse, and is Pure Evil, while Ludd has at least some sympathetic and redeeming qualities in spite of all the atrocities he committed. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Spouses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cheater Category:Elderly Category:Trickster Category:Aristocrats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid Category:Social Darwinists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Protective